


You're that goddess, Aphrodite

by orphan_account



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Body Worship, F/F, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Strap-Ons, Whining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:09:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24425563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Oh, how Sana wish other people can see how adorable Dahyun is when she fuck her over and over again.
Relationships: Kim Dahyun/Minatozaki Sana
Comments: 2
Kudos: 100





	You're that goddess, Aphrodite

**Author's Note:**

> Title from [here](https://open.spotify.com/track/3A7Etq2wGE9cYqLIma97Tt?si=xUnB3V_KSTaW75hHmdP5Ig)

_Dahyun looks so, so cute like this._

Of course, she usually look cute whenever her eyes turn into crescent moon the moment her smile get wider.

Of course, she usually look cute whenever she's whining because Jeongyeon and Chaeyoung teased her.

But for Sana those things didn't even make it to the top rather than the sight in front of her.

Ragged breath, soft moans, sweaty hips pushing back to meet the base of the strap, Sana can't help but to think Dahyun looks so, so cute, getting wrecked by her. Not by the other members, and not by those male idol who's usually getting ship with her. No. It's Sana, and only Sana. Her. The one who turned Dahyun into a moaning mess on the younger's bed. The one who wrecked Dahyun until the younger didn't even remember her own name, yet she whines out Sana's.

"Sana..u-unnie, ah, _please.._ "

Begging— pleading, escapes her lips. Sana chuckles, for she's certain that Dahyun not even sure what she's begging for— either it's pleading for Sana to stop, or for her to keep going. Harder. Faster. Sana choose the second one. She lean down to give a kiss on Dahyun's back, hoping that Dahyun understand the sign she gives before the hands that gripped Dahyun's hip tightened— and she thrust into her with a fast rhythm. Hard enough to drive Dahyun slightly mad. Hard enough that Dahyun upper body falls down to the bed, leaving her ass up for Sana to do as she please.

Sana smiles again at the sight. _Her Dahyunnie is always been so adorable in her eyes._ The way Dahyun gripped onto her ducks blanket tightly around her tiny hands as she struggles to keep her eyes open, brows frowned, lips slightly opened with drool spotted on the corner of her lips, cheeks full with dry tear stain that Sana planned to give it a new one. _Oh, how lucky she is,_ Sana thought. _For being able to look and touch the art work which is Dahyun perfectly shaped body, for being able to paint her with her mark._

"Unnie.. Sana-unnie.. I'm gonna—"

Dahyun gripped harder to her blanket that Sana was sure she heard it tearing apart. Sana lean down until their bodies flushed against each other, kissing right below Dahyun's ear while her hand came down to intertwined their hands. Hips pounding slow and deep, working Dahyun up before she clenched around the straps. Whimpering a small 'i love you' as the intense pleasure washes over her. Sana smiles, replying with a kiss on her shoulder blade while she slowly pumped into her again, resulting a whines from the younger. Another whine when she gets a slap on her ass the moment she tries to get away.

"You're so adorable, Dahyun-ah."

Sana mumbles as she caressed Dahyun's asscheek, before she holds Dahyun up and position her to ride her strap on. Dahyun shuddered, gasping and sobbing quietly as Sana holds her hips down, with a trembling hands she tries to gripped onto Sana's shoulder.

"Unnie— i.. I _can't_ —"

Dahyun left her mouth wide open as she came to her fifth orgasms of the day. Chest moving up and down as she pants, lids closed and head slump down to Sana's shoulder. Sana pressed her lips to Dahyun's ear, giving her kisses while she caressed her back. She was going to place her down to the bed but the hand that gripped her shoulder tightened. Sana chuckles at the action— at the way Dahyun looks so spent out, yet her eyes telling her another story. Dahyun pushed Sana down to the bed, straddling her while she still had the strap inside.

Intoxicating, she is. But most of all, Sana thinks that Dahyun looks absolutely adorable like this.


End file.
